


It's not a problem (Except for when it is)

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drunk!Bendy, Drunkenness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Bendy discovers something new under Henry's desk





	It's not a problem (Except for when it is)

**Author's Note:**

> I wholeheartedly blame Tyler for this.
> 
> (A bit of the blame goes to Jeff Dunham as well, as he inspired the idea. Tyler just made me write it.)

I don't drink often. But every now and then, Joey gets another stupid idea, or makes a decision solely on impulse, and I have to clean up the mess.

I swear the only reason I'm still around is to make sure this studio doesn't go straight down the shitter with another of Joey's "dreams".

I used to enjoy working with Joey Drew. But after a few years, the only thing I really enjoy any more are the characters we've made and the joy we've brought kids everywhere. And even that's beginning to fade, unfortunately.

I think it all started when I walked into the studio one day and Joey said he had a "surprise" for me. That word alone made me mentally run through how much alcohol I had left.

The surprise happened to be the little devil darlin' himself, alive and breathing.

The few bottles I had left were gone within a few hours of me getting home that night.

For a few months after that, any time Joey had something to show me my first question was "Will I run out of alcohol tonight?"

Hell, I even brought a six-pack to work with me once. Kept it hidden under my desk with some papers on top. I forgot it was even there.

Which is what made it all the more surprising when I walked into my office today and instantly smelled alcohol.

I was even more surprised when I saw that Bendy was standing over a spilt bottle of beer, looking dazed.

In that moment, one thing was running through my mind:

_'Can a cartoon even get drunk?'_

What the Toon said next answered my question.

"Oh... Heya, Henry. I, uh, spilt a little of this- **hic** and I think it got in m' ink."

"Did you drink any of it?"

"A little. Tastes like crap. Why'd you have this?"

I sighed, grabbing the bottle.

"'Ey, where're you going?"

"Getting this out of your reach." While saving it for later, of course.

I reached under my desk for the rest of the six-pact, finding nothing but ripped and crumpled cardboard, along with empty bottles and more spill. I turned and scowled at the Toon.

"Maaayyybe I drank a bit more than a little."

"Bendy," I growled. "That stuff's bad for you."

"Then why'd ya have it?"

"Stop asking questions."

"But 'enry-"

"No buts. Sit down over there and wait for me to get back."

I don't know why I expected him to follow my instructions.

When I got back with some rags and a bottle of cleaning solution I had borrowed from Wally, the little demon was gone. So were the spills.

I gave myself five seconds to internally scream before I ran off to find him. I did NOT need Joey encountering Drunk Bendy.

I didn't need a Joey encounter at all at the moment.

Unfortunately, my luck was pretty much out at this point.

"Hey Henry, have you seen-" Joey paused glancing around to be sure no one was listening in. I was the only one other than Joey himself that knew about the Toon being alive, and Joey wanted to keep it that way. "Have you seen our little friend anywhere?"

"No, I haven't," I lied.

"Could you help me look for him?"

"I'm occupied at the moment, Jo."

"With what?"

"Gotta find Wally."

It wasn't exactly a lie. I needed to give him the cleaner and rags back. I ran off before Joey could say anything else to me; hopefully I could find Bendy and get him somewhere safe.

I should just stop hoping by now.

I gave Wally his stuff back and scoured the studio. No sign of the little demon anywhere. When I finally got back to my office, the first thing I saw was Joey scowling at me.

"Why the hell did you give Bendy beer?!"

Well. Crap.

"I didn't give him beer. I had a six-pack under my desk and I forgot it was there, the devil got into it himself!"

"And why did you have a six-pack under your desk?"

"So when you decided to chase another 'dream' I could have a drink before cleaning up whatever brand new shitpile you shoved the studio into!"

"Henry-"

"Uh, guys? I dunno what you're talking about but why so angry? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

We both turned to the little devil, who was laying across my desk. I scowled as I noticed that he was dripping ink onto a couple sketches I had left out.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Joey assured, picking Bendy up and holding him like a father holding his child (which he kind of was, in a way).

I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Is it cuz' I drank that stuff? It tasted like crap. I don't feel too good."

"It's alright, Bendy. It might take a while to get out of your system, considering how much you drank and how much got into your ink."

While he spoke, Joey glared at me. I glared back.

How can he be mad at me for drinking when he's the one that drives me to drink!?!

Bendy coughed, made a small gurgling noise, and started to throw up. Joey patted the Toon's back until he was done. The Toon looked miserable, and I actually felt a bit sorry.

I should have hidden the six-pack better. I should have kept my alcohol at home. I had no clue Bendy would try it. What was I supposed to do?!

Joey sighed and looked up at me. "I'm going to take him to my office and get him some fresh ink to help get the alcohol out of his system. Don't let this happen again."

I nodded. There was nothing else I could do but acquiesce and hope I still had a bottle or two at home.

Ok. Maybe I drink a little too often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're happy with what you've done.


End file.
